Adam to the Rescue
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Two cases perplex the team, and one could do more than that.  Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in Season 7, after PARTY DOWN **

**The main characters and this show do not belong to me.**

**These characters- Roland Gwynn, Earnest Finnegan, Maggie Boggs, Josh Beggars, Carol Jensen, Robert Neilson, Steven Dennis, Marian Robbs, Joanie Beggars, Travis Willows, Greg Jensen, and Leslie Graves - belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, February 8th-<strong>

Jo was in her office when Danny walked in.

"Well, I'm finished for the day and I'm going to head on home with Lindsay."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Good night," Jo said.

"Night," Danny said as he left for the locker room. Lindsay met him at the lobby.

Jo got up, put her jacket on, took her purse, then turned off the lights and left her office for the elevator. As she walked by, she noticed Mac was still at his desk looking over files while Adam was in his office. After a while, Mac and Adam left for their respective homes.

**At Jo's home several hours later-**

Jo's kids were in their own beds asleep, while Jo dreamt in a deep slumber in her bed.

"Danville," Jo said as she picked up her cellphone, "Okay, where? I'll meet you there." She hung up and went to a suspect's apartment. She knocked on the door, "NYPD! Open up!" She heard noises then kicked the door down.

"I'm not going to jail!" The man ran and Jo continued to run after him.

"We just need to talk to you!" Jo ran after him.

After a few minutes, they both kept running but it seemed like they were running on ice. The man didn't get farther and Jo couldn't catch up.

"You can't catch me!"

"I will!" Jo's cellphone started to ring.

**February 9****th****, 7:00am-**

Jo awoke from her slumber and picked up her cell phone. "Danville. Okay, I'm on my way." She hung up then after she got dressed, she went to the crime scene.

**At an alley-**

Danny and Sheldon were already taking pictures when Don walked up with Jo.

"What do we have?" Jo asked.

"Fire department was called to a fire and found this. We are tracking down the owner of the car but it might have been stolen," Don said.

"Do you have units at the home of the car owner?" Jo asked as she put her gloves on.

"Yeah. No one is home and neighbors say she was not married. She didn't have kids either," Don then looked around some more.

Jo walked up to Danny who had finished taking pictures of the car. "Have you seen any usable prints?"

"I've collected them but they might be from the driver of the car," Danny said.

Don approached them. "The victim, Marian Robb, has shown up at the hospital and she isn't doing too good."

"Where was she found?" Jo asked as she and Don walked over to Sheldon.

"Behind a store," Don said then walked away to look around some more.

"Any traces?" Jo asked.

"I don't know but I think we need to take the car back and process it more fully there," Sheldon said.

A few minutes later, Sheldon and Danny put the tarp on the burned out car so it could be towed to the police evidence lot. Jo went to the hospital to process Marian for evidence.

**At the car lot- **

Adam met the team so they could give him what they had collected and he went in the lab to process the evidence. He worked on the fingerprints that Sheldon had taken then after a few minutes he got the results.

"What?" Adam looked at the results then retested the prints again because they showed something that he didn't like and it made him uncomfortable. He rechecked the fingerprint machine to make sure it was working right by doing a control sample and the machine was fine. Adam turned to see Mac walk into his office then he looked over the report again. "Come on, Adam, you are nuts. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this."

Mac was in his office reading over reports when Adam walked in.

"Adam, I thought maybe you'd be helping with the car that was found," Mac said as he looked at Adam who had a scared look.

"Well, I am processing some fingerprints that were collected and um...well...something weird came up. I'm sure there is a perfect explanation for it...and...and...I'm not making any suggestions whatsoever." Adam approached his desk.

"Okay?" Mac looked at him quizzically.

"I doubled checked the analysis, tripled checked it, and made sure the machine was working right and it is..."

"What is the problem with the fingerprints?" Mac asked as he had a strange feeling.

"The car belonging to Marian Robb is the car that was found and is being processed by Danny and Sheldon. She was found behind a store and taken to the hospital, and, well you see...Boss...uh...your fingerprints are on the outside door handle of the car and the trunk."

"I remember helping a woman to her car last night after I got off work. Let me see the file," Mac said.

Jo walked out of the elevator and gave the traces to an assistant at the lab for processing then walked towards Mac's office.

"Sure," Adam gave the file to Mac and Jo walked in.

"Oh, yeah. I remember her." Mac saw her picture.

"Remember who?" Jo asked as she stood near Adam.

"Marian Robb. I saw her and helped her put the groceries in her car last night. Adam was giving me this report that had only two sets of fingerprints, mine and hers."

"Actually, Sheldon hadn't finished processing the fingerprints yet, but he and Danny are still at it," Adam said.

"Oh," Jo said surprised even though she didn't like that Adam went to talk to Mac first. "Adam, if it was Danny's prints or Sheldon's, would you have told them first?"

"Yes, I would," Adam said.

"How did she seem?" Jo asked as she looked at Mac.

"Fine. I was getting out of the car when I saw her struggling putting her things in her trunk. I asked her if she needed any help and she said yes," Mac said.

"I'm going to continue on the other processing," Adam said then he left.

"Mac, don't take this personally but I don't like that Adam went to you when he saw your prints were on the car."

Mac looked at her then sighed, "Yeah. I have to admit, if I was in Adam's shoes, I would have done the same."

"Mac," Jo said disapprovingly.

"You know what this means?" Mac asked.

"You are off this case, Mister."

"That's right." Mac laughed.

Jo left Mac's office and saw Danny and Sheldon.

"Any word on Marian?" Sheldon asked.

"No, but follow me," Jo said as Sheldon and Danny looked at each other confused.

They approached Adam's workstation.

"Got more fingerprints that need to be processed. What kind of fingerprints did we get so far?" Danny asked as Adam jumped a little.

"I'm in trouble now," Adam said.

"Yes, you are. Now, Adam, you, Sheldon, and Danny are under strict orders not to talk to Mac about this case," Jo said firmly.

"What happened?" Sheldon asked.

"Tell them, Adam," Jo said as Adam turned and looked at Sheldon and Danny.

After Adam told him what he found, the men laughed at him. Jo gave them the file then they realized what Adam had said was true. Jo's cellphone rang and she picked it up.

"Danville. Okay, I'll be there." Jo hung up. She said," The victim woke up and doctors say she is ready to talk and Don is meeting me there."

"Danny, Adam, and I will continue working on this case," Sheldon said.

**At the hospital, 6pm-**

Jo and Don arrived in the room as they saw Marian in the bed. She had a drainage tube in her leg, bruises on her face, and a bandage around her head.

"Marian, I'm Detective Jo Danville and this is Detective Don Flack. We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind?"

"Sure," Marian said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Don asked softly.

"Well..." Marian said nervously.


	2. Carjacker

"Just take your time," Jo said.

"It was after I put the groceries away, then I realized I forgot my milk so I went out to the car to go back to the store. Then the man snuck up on me and told me to get in the car. He then broke the back window, reached in, opened the door, and got in the back seat, then told me to drive."

"What happened then?" Jo asked.

"He took me behind a store, took my jewelry. It was a blue diamond and pearl necklace."

"Were you able to get a description of the man?" Don asked.

"I think he was average height and Hispanic. I couldn't really see him clearly but I could tell he had a ski mask on since I was able to look in the rearview mirror. He had really big lips and he had a loud voice," Marion said.

"Was there anyone at the parking lot that you had seen or maybe offered to help you?" Jo asked.

"Well, I was struggling with my groceries and was going to drop them when a man helped me but I just figured it was an act of kindness," Marion said.

"Did he follow you?" Don asked.

"No, he didn't. It looked like he had just arrived," Marion said.

"What did this man look like?" Don asked.

"Average height, white, looked like he was under lots of stress since he had bags under his eyes, and had very short black hair."

"Did he do anything else?" Don asked.

"He did close my trunk for me and closed my door," Marion said.

They continued to ask her more questions about the place she shopped at then after they finished they walked back to the car.

"I need to have Danny and Sheldon process her driveway."

"Need to talk to the guy who helped her. I want to know if he had an ulterior motive."

"Don, you won't believe who it is. His fingerprints are on the trunk and the driver's side handle."

"Who is this guy?" Don asked annoyed.

"Mac."

"Our Mac?"

"Yep."

"How did...?"

"Adam went in his office to tell him that his fingerprints were on the car and I happened to walk in when they were talking about it. So, Don, you cannot talk to Mac about this case."

"Oh man. I still want to talk to him," Don said as he laughed a little.

"Should I get Mac to the interrogation room so you can terrorize him?" Jo asked slyly.

They both laughed and Don said, "No, I can terrorize him in his office," Don laughed again.

"This will be fun," Jo said quietly.

**At the lab-**

Adam had the results from the rest of the fingerprints and saw one belonged to a man Mac had put away. "Robert Neilson's fingerprints were in the car and steering wheel. He's been out two weeks and he's already done something." He noticed Don talking to Mac with Jo in the office then he called Danny who came over.

"So, you got more fingerprints?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. This guy Mac put away was released two weeks ago. Robert Neilson, and I pulled up his address, too."

"Nice! What's going on with Mac, Jo, and Don?"

"I don't know, I think Don found out about Mac's kindness and wanted to interrogate him. Where is Lindsay?"

"Lindsay is at home, Lucy is getting over a flu but Linds will be back tomorrow," Danny said. After Don left the office, Jo went to see what Danny and Adam were up to.

"So, any chance I can go with you guys when you get him?"

"Are YOU feeling alright?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

"Got an address on the man who carjacked the victim," Danny said.

"Let's go get him!" Adam said. Danny laughed as Jo looked at him quizzically. "What? I want to go out and have the warrant bust with you guys," Adam said.

Jo and Danny looked at each other, then looked at Adam and said, "No!" They both walked away.

Jo instructed Danny and Sheldon to process the street and driveway of the victim then after that was completed, they got the warrant.

**E 32nd street apartment-**

Jo, Danny, Don, and other officers arrived at the door. Don knocked. "Robert Neilson, NYPD! Open up!"

A few seconds later, they burst in the apartment, where they noticed a bunch of kids and their parents. The officers cleared the rooms, while calling for Robert Neilson.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, busting in like this?" a woman yelled.

Don gave them the address number and showed them the warrant.

"Well, you got the right apartment, but nobody by that name lives here," the apartment owner said.

"I'm sorry about that," Jo said then the officers left.

"Damn it!" Danny said, a little angry.

Don, Danny, and Jo stood outside the car as Jo opened her laptop up with Adam online.

"Adam, I need you to look up Robert Neilson's address again with the clerk's office because the one that was given isn't the right one," Jo said.

"Sure." Adam got in the website of the Clerk's office then found the information that was given was the one he had given. Adam then checked out the information given to Robert's parole officer. "Looks like he gave us a fake number."

She turned to Don and said, "Can you call back the judge's clerk, and get a new warrant using this address instead?" Don took the slip of paper from her and stepped back a couple of steps to make his call.

Danny was still frustrated at going to the wrong house, and asked, "Jo, I got a sick kid, I need to go."

Jo told him, "Go ahead and go, Danny. My best to Lindsay and Lucy."

Danny left to go home.

**At the Messers-**

Danny came home to see Lindsay making dinner.

"Hi, babe," Danny said as he gave her a hug.

"Hi, honey. How was your day?" She gave him a kiss.

"Good. How was yours?"

"Great. I just hope I don't get her flu."

"We were closing in on a suspect in the carjacking but we missed him because it was a fake address."

"Fake address?"

"Yeah. I guess Robert gave his PO a fake address. About the carjacking case, you cannot talk about the case near Mac because he happened to have met the vic at the parking lot of the store."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He helped her put the groceries in the trunk and the car has fingerprints of his on the trunk and door. How is Lucy?"

"She is much better and the babysitter will be here tomorrow."

"Good. We miss you down at the lab."

"Oh?" Lindsay said as she laughed.

A few hours later they went to sleep in their bed while Lucy was asleep in her bed.

**2am-**

Danny and Lindsay were in their deep slumber when someone started screaming.

"Help! Mommy! Daddy! Help! Get away from me! AHHHH! I'm falling! Help!"


	3. Victim

Lindsay and Danny got up and ran to Lucy's room.

"Lucy, wake up." Lindsay shook her as Danny sat near the nightstand.

"Honey, you are having a nightmare, wake up."

After a few moments Lucy finally woke up. "Mommy! That dream was scary!" Lucy said as she got a hug from her parents.

"What were you dreaming about?" Lindsay asked.

"The monster was chasing me then I started to fall and kept falling." She wiped the tears as Lindsay hugged her.

"It's okay, honey. You are safe now," Danny said.

After a while they went to bed and had a peaceful sleep.

**February 10th, 10am **

**At a crime scene-**

Don walked up to Jo as she arrived.

"Looks like the guy struck again," Don said annoyed.

"What makes you say that?" They walked to the car.

Jo and Don looked at the car while he told her, "The car is burnt but this time, there is a body in the trunk. Purse is inside but we don't have an ID, no credit cards but they could have easily melted." Don showed her the body while Sheldon was processing the front of the car.

"Do we know when the victim died?" Jo asked.

"No, but we were able to run the plates and the vic who owned the car had been missing the last 24 to 48 hours and her husband had reported her missing yesterday morning. Since she was reported missing her credit cards... meaning it should be they haven't been used," Don said.

"If this is the same suspect, he did this victim first then the other one who is in the hospital."

"It appears so," Don said.

They took the car to the garage for processing then later went to the lab to process the evidence.

**Meanwhile-**

Adam was at the audio and visual lab talking to his girlfriend, Maggie Boggs, over the web-cam.

"It's really nice to see you," Adam said happily.

"Thanks.

"I can't wait 'til the party. I'll be dressed as He-Man. Who will you be dressed as?"

"Evil Lyn." She smiled.

"You can't be Evil Lyn," Adam said as he giggled.

"Why not? I mean it's only a costume party."

"Because she's evil. She works for Skelator." Adam smiled.

"So, then I can just be evil with you," Maggie smiled slyly.

"You know, I see your point." He smiled.

"So, any way you sneak out of work early and I can be really evil with you?"

"Uh... well, no. But you can be evil with me tonight," Adam said with a smile.

"Awww... Let me show you my costume," Maggie got up and walked towards a wall as Adam told her that he could see her.

"Wow, what legs!"

"Maybe you should be Skelator instead."

"Nah, that's okay. I want to be the good guy," Adam said with a smile as Maggie sat back down.

"But you are always the good guy," Maggie whined playfully.

"I know, that's why you love me," Adam said as he laughed.

"So you will come over tonight?" She smiled.

"You bet."

"Bye, Prince Adam."

"Bye, Evil Lyn." Adam turned off the web-cam then began checking fingerprints in the database that Sid had sent him since his break was over.

**At the M.E.'s office-**

Jo met Sid who had finished the autopsy on the woman found burned in the trunk.

"What can you tell us, Sid?"

"The victim is a woman, and she had been beaten. There were deep fist marks on the body, and despite the fire, I can still see the bruises." Sid gave her the photographs.

"I'll compare this with the photos we took of the recent victim and see if the fists are the same size."

"I've sent her fingerprints up to Adam for processing and looks it like she was beaten to death. There is the fracture on the head and it appears she was struck in the head with the gun butt. I don't understand why the perp didn't use the gun."

"Probably because it's noisy? Do we have a time of death?"

"She may have been dead at least two days. Because the husband had reported her missing, it does help with the TOD."

"So if this is the same attacker, this is the first victim."

"I'm thinking it is the same attacker but I just wonder if maybe he would have torched the second car if he didn't get interrupted." Jo then left to the lab.

**At the crime lab-**

Adam was at his workstation when Danny walked up to him.

Danny asked, "Can you see if you can find a better address for Neilson, since he has lied to his PO?"

"Sure," Adam said.

After a few minutes they got the address and Danny walked away. Adam put on his earbuds to listen to his iPod as he looked over some video. After Adam was done for the day he went to his girlfriend's place then later went home. Later that evening, everyone but Mac went home for the night; Mac continued to work on a different case in his office, then he went home a few hours later.

**February 16th 4:20am-**

Mac had been up for ten minutes as he usually didn't get much sleep. Since he brought some files home from work, he looked over them while sipping coffee. He wrote some notes on a sticky note then closed the file and got up to get a new cup of coffee. After he got his coffee, he walked back to the couch, then he heard several gun shots. After he walked back to the counter to put his coffee down, he got his gun and his flashlight, then clipped his badge on his waist band and got his cellphone out as he ran out the door. "Dispatch, this is Detective Taylor running to a scene of shots fired." He relayed the address he was at as he ran outside.

Dispatch radioed, "Attention all units, we have shots fired, Detective Taylor needs assistance," followed by the address where the shots were heard from.

Mac used the flashlight to find anything out of the ordinary as he looked around carefully with his gun drawn. He heard sirens getting louder and louder then he pointed the flashlight in the alley where he noticed a bent leg and a leg spread out. Mac then walked slowly in the alley as he shouted, "NYPD! Move away from the dumpster slowly!"

A few officers arrived as one of them radioed to dispatch, "We are on scene and see Detective Taylor. We may have an unknown person of interest, please stand by." Dispatch acknowledged the call.

The officers backed up Mac, who heard they were there. Mac walked slowly, then as he got closer to where the man was, he shouted again, "Scoot forward, now!"

Mac felt the sweat running down his brow and he felt very tense. He quickly took a step forward and faced the man, with the gun drawn on him.


	4. Smelly

Mac looked at him with his flashlight and he noticed the man was dead. "Call for the M.E and I'll call for another investigator to come and process the scene with me."

"Okay," Officer Johns said as he radioed for the M.E.

Mac called Lindsay to get his kit at the crime lab and come process the scene with him, then Detective Flack showed up.

"Mac! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was doing some work when I heard shots fired then I tried to find the gunman," Mac said while the officers secured the crime scene.

"I wonder how long he's been dead for?" They looked at the body.

"I don't know, but it appears to be quite sometime. I'm going to go back in and get dressed, I need to look decent."

"I'll be here, checking to see if anyone heard the shots and trying not to let the guy's stink bother me." Don and other officers went door to door to see if anyone saw or heard anything. Most people did not.

A while later, Lindsay showed up in the truck with her camera and kit, as well as Mac's. She walked to the alley and Mac resumed looking around with his flashlight.

"Here you go, Mac."

"Thanks." He took the camera and his kit and as they started taking pictures.

"How long ago was he found?"

"I heard gun shots about an hour ago then found him after searching for sometime. He does look like he's been dead for awhile."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really. I think I got 5 hours sleep. What do you think of the vic's injuries?"

"Looks like he'd been tied up and tortured. Do we have a name on this guy?" Lindsay looked at his wrists and noticed some rope marks and bruises.

"No wallet, no ID. He was shot at close range but I think he's been shot several times before and tonight was the last time he'd been shot."

"This killer is creepy. Why shoot the guy a second time if you've already shot him before?" They looked at each other quizzically.

"I don't know."

"Is it me or does this guy stink?"

"No, he does stink."

After a few hours, the scene was cleared and they went back to the lab to process the evidence. They processed what little evidence there was then a few hours later Sid had called them to the M.E.'s office.

"What do you have for us, Sid?" Mac asked as Lindsay stood next to him.

"Well, I've already taken his finger prints and sent them up to Adam to process when he gets in. But this guy has been through the ringer time after time."

"It sure looks like he went through a lot," Lindsay said.

Sid showed them the CAT scan of the man's head. "See here, he was hit with a blunt object multiple times. The killer seems to have let each wound heal a bit before hitting him again," Sid said.

"Any idea what the object was?" Lindsay asked.

"No, but I'm thinking something flat, like a crowbar or the edge of a 2 X 4," Sid suggested.

"What about these ligature marks?" Mac asked.

"Some kind of rope or tie, but again, it appears they were used, then removed until the injuries healed, then he was restrained again," Sid said then continued, "Also, it looks like his wrists were bent back then were broken, and the same happened to his fingers."

"Poor guy," Lindsay said.

"I've also sent his clothes up to check for trace and here is the bullet," Sid said as he gave Mac the petri dish with the bullet in it. He continued, "The clothes should be there now but I'd wear a mask if I were you, they stink." Sid rubbed his nose.

"It does appear he went quite sometime without taking a shower, and after being dead for who knows how long..." Mac said.

They both left the office and went back to the lab as they walked quietly. Lindsay hoped that Mac wasn't going to leave her with the stinky clothes by herself when they noticed Jo walking with Sheldon.

"Morning. We thought you were at a crime scene," Jo said.

"We were this morning but just came back from seeing Sid," Mac said then continued. "Where are you off to?"

"Uh... we have to check on a location of a suspect, can't tell you more, sorry Mac," Jo said. Sheldon smiled as they both left.

"What was that all about?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh come on, Danny didn't tell you?"

"Are we talking about the case that we can't talk to you about?"

"Yes, I think."

"Oh, I thought it was about another case."

"No. It's just hard not to be in the loop," Mac said.

"I'm going to go to the ballistics room and test fire some guns." Lindsay took the petri dish from Mac's hand as she walked away and he looked at her, then chuckled.

Mac went in the trace lab, took out the pants from the bag then put on his mask since the pants smelled bad. He used the microscope to look over any evidence the killer left then processed it then a few minutes later Lindsay came in.

"Did you finish with the testing of the bullets?" Mac asked as Lindsay put her mask on then her gloves and got the shirt that was in the bag.

"No. Adam is using the ballistics lab so I figured I'd help you with this processing."

"He's here at 8:30 in the morning?"

"Yeah. He's working on the Turner shooting."

"Well, I've already sent some small traces that were on the victim's pants up to trace." Lindsay continued to look over the shirt with the magnifier.

"Got a hair here." She put the hair in a small envelope.

"Hopefully we can get DNA off it. Also, I think we will have the clothes hermetically sealed after we process it."

**Meanwhile at an apartment complex-**

They had gotten prints off the burned car and they belonged to Robert Neilson. Sheldon had gotten a new address for him.

"I hope this guy is there," Sheldon said.

"I hope so too," Jo said.

Don approached and knocked as the SWAT officers were ready. "NYPD! Robert Neilson, open up." He looked at the officer with the battering ram and nodded as he moved slightly out of the way.

The officer swung the ram and the door busted open. The detectives and officers went inside and noticed the room was empty.

"Damn! Missed him again!" Jo said as she looked around.

"This is borderline ridiculous," Don said when a man and his daughter approached.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in my house?" the man asked as his young daughter stood behind him.

"Please tell me we don't have the wrong house," Sheldon said annoyed.

"I don't know. Do you know where you are at?" the man asked.

Jo showed him the warrant.

"He doesn't live here and I don't know who he is," the man said as he gave Don the warrant back.

"Must be a fake address," Don said as he sighed then said to the man, "Sorry."

The man nodded then the police left for the precinct and the lab.

**At the lab-**

Adam walked out of the ballistics room and headed back to his work station when smelled a horrid stench. He turned and saw Mac and Lindsay walking towards him. He leaned forward and started to sniff.

"Oh!" Adam shouted quietly.

Mac and Lindsay looked at him confused.


	5. Missed Ya

"What?" Mac and Lindsay ask him.

"Someone smells bad! I uh... don't mean any uh... disrespect, Boss. Please, don't get near me, you too, Lindsay," he told them quietly while he held his nose.

Mac and Lindsay looked at each other then they both noticed the smell on each other.

"Uh oh, I guess we might need to take a shower," Lindsay said.

Mac sniffed himself, "I think you're right."

Adam had already gotten back to his workstation when Lindsay and Mac walked towards their respective showers.

**Twenty minutes later-**

"Adam," Jo said.

"Oh, when did you guys get back?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Did you get him?"

"No, fake address."

Adam sighed. "We'll get this guy."

"Where are Lindsay and Mac?"

"Uh, well... uh... I uh..." Adam noticed Mac walked past the elevator as Lindsay followed behind a few moments later. "There," Adam said pointing to them.

"Thanks," Jo said. She wondered why Adam was so nervous then walked up to Lindsay and Mac.

"Have Adam hermetically seal those clothes," Mac told Lindsay.

"Sure, Boss," Lindsay said while she walked over to Adam.

"I heard you had a crime scene near your apartment complex," Jo said.

"Yes, we just finished processing the vic's clothes and Lindsay and I are going to check missing persons which should have come up by now."

"The DD-5's for the Johnson case are on your desk," Jo said.

"Thanks."

Mac went to read the DD-5 in his office, while Adam was at the A/V lab checking the victim's phone contacts and printing out information about them. He found Lindsay and gave her the list so he could finish the sealing and then box up the evidence. An hour later, Lindsay and Mac arrived at the apartment belonging to the victim's friends, Josh and Joanie Beggars.

"Can we help you?" Josh asked.

"Yes. I'm Detective Taylor and this is Detective Messer, we were wondering if you can tell us who this is." Mac showed them the picture.

"That looks like Roland Gwynn. What happened to him?" Joanie asked shocked.

"It appears he was murdered. Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, let me get you his address," Joanie said then left.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" Mac asked.

"Maybe a little more than a month ago or so," Josh said.

"Were you guys close friends?" Lindsay asked.

"Somewhat. I just figured he was very busy with work. I was the one who called him last time."

After Joanie gave them the address of where Roland lived, they left, meeting Don there.

"I think this home will no longer be for sale after what happened to him."

"Probably, but we need to find out who did this to him," Mac said as Don walked up to them.

"I talked to the real estate agent and he says the home went on the market a month ago but he talked to Roland five times in the last few months. The last time he talked to him was five weeks ago. He will go ahead and sell the home, probably to take care of anything in Roland's estate. Roland was going to buy another house a few miles form here," Don said.

"I want his bank records and financials subpoenaed and I wonder if anyone noticed he wasn't around since there was no missing persons report. Adam is on his way to help process the scene," Mac said.

"So this guy is an investment adviser for a firm and no one from work notices him missing? I think I will go talk to his co-workers after we are done here," Don said then continued, "I'm going to start with canvassing the neighbors."

"Wow, this is a big house," Lindsay said as she looked around and Mac looked in amazement.

"He must have had an inheritance, I mean this is way beyond his salary for this house."

"Maybe there is a reason he was selling it," Lindsay said.

Adam arrived and was shocked with how big the house was. "Wow."

"Adam, you take the kitchen while Lindsay and I do the living room."

"Got it, Boss."

An hour after they began, Mac had decided to have Sheldon, Danny, and Jo help with the processing since the the house was quite big. After a few hours, the team finished processing the house and took the evidence back to the lab.

**February 17h 9:30am-**

Jo and Danny arrived at a scene at a shopping center parking lot when Don walked up.

"Looks like the same guy because of the same M.O.," Don said annoyed.

"Wow, the vic was beaten pretty bad," Jo said.

"Car is here, too," Danny said.

"Belongs to the vic," Don said then continued, "She isn't married and has no kids. Sounds familiar..."

Jo, Danny, and Don felt angry they still hadn't been able to catch the serial carjacking murderer.

"We'll get him," Danny said tersely.

**At Roland's workplace, 10:00am-**

Mac and Don arrived at the workplace to talk to the employees who knew Roland.

"How can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"We would like to know if you can tell us the last time Roland Gwynn worked here?" Don asked as he and Mac flashed their badges.

"I just started working here last week so I don't know if I know him or not."

"You don't know him," Mac said.

"Looks like it's been about a little over a month since he was here," she told them as she looked on the computer.

"We'll look around," Don said.

"Okay," she said then the detectives walked to where the offices were and a man approached them.

"Are you gentlemen lost? You can't be here," the man said annoyed.

"No, we aren't lost. Who are you?" Mac asked as he and Don showed their badges.

"NYPD," Don said.

"I'm Travis Willows, I am one of the managers of this company. Now unless you have a warrant, you can't be here." He was perturbed.

"Normally people ask why we are here before they go off on a warrant. I guess no one told you that," Don said towards Travis then looked at Mac and continued in a mocking tone, "Mac, did you get that warrant I told you to get?"

Travis looked at them annoyed as Mac checked his pockets sarcastically.

"No, Don. I told you I tend to lose warrants. You have it."

"Now gentleman, I don't need this-," Travis started then was interrupted.

"Here is the warrant," Don said with the smile.

"I'd like to look at it," Travis said as he held out his hand.

"Not until you tell us where Roland Gwynn's office is," Mac said annoyed.

"His office is empty, we cleaned it out," Travis said emphatically.

"When was it cleaned out?" Don asked annoyed.

"Maybe a little more than a month ago. Can I see the warrant now?"

"Why was it cleaned out?" Mac asked a bit angry, his eyes narrowing.

"Because he's gone. Now can I look at that warrant?"

"Very interesting choice of words there," Mac said.

"What do you mean very interesting choice of words?" Travis asked.

Don took out the autopsy picture of Roland. "See there? He's dead."

"Dead? Wait, you don't think?"

"Well, you never did ask why we were here other than squawking about the warrant bit and you might need a lawyer now since you may have destroyed evidence," Don said.

"Destroyed evidence? Wait! We didn't throw anything out. We put it in storage since we couldn't reach him." Travis looked a little worried.

"Fact is, you, didn't even check on the guy. It makes me wonder if you knew he was dead. I mean, if I disappeared, I sure as hell hope my buddies or co-workers would check in on me," Mac said.

"I can show you the storage," Travis said.

"We'll follow you," Don said as he showed Travis the warrant.

After they got Roland's possessions back to the lab, Don went back to the precinct.

**A few hours later at the precinct-**

Don sat at his desk re-looking over the files of the Gwynn case when he got a call.

"Flack."

"Hello, Flack," a voice on the other end said.

"Who is this?" Flack sat up.


	6. Home

**At the lab-**

After Adam looked over documents relating to the Gwynn case, he went to see Mac about the findings he made.

"Mac, Roland was buying a house but not just a house, a very special house."

Mac looked at him confused, "Okay."

"It's a computerized house that has everything a homeowner would want. A house that can clean itself, cook your food, and it would cut its own grass, too. It was built by Leslie Graves almost twenty years ago," Adam said with a smile.

"Are you able to get the drawings?" Mac asked.

"I have been able to get a subpoena for it. Leslie Graves died a few years ago and his widow lives in town."

"I wonder how our vic and the killer knew each other?" Mac asked.

"I got a hold of the real estate agent who has the home on the market but he said he would only talk face to face. Here is his number and turns out his real estate office was broken into almost a month ago and it seems that someone went through his files, but nothing taken," Adam said then continued, "So the fingerprints from the scene of the break-in are a match to the fingerprints from the Gwynn home but they don't match to Gwynn."

"So, the person who broke in is our killer. Any hits on CODIS?"

"No hits on CODIS."

"But why and maybe that's how he found out about the computerized home," Mac asked then said.

"I don't think Roland knew about the computerized house. I don't think the killer knew about the computerized house until after he broke in the real estate office. Perhaps he was trying to get an advantage to find out who wanted the house and maybe try to talk them out of it."

"What if the office was broken into, then Roland was nabbed, tortured for information or something, then killed?"

"Makes sense." Adam giggled excitedly.

"What?" Mac said as he looked at Adam.

"The idea of a computerized house just excites me, Boss. I guess I need to read up on it but the idea of it doing things for you."

"I don't know, Adam. Not sure I'd want to be using the bathroom when it suddenly malfunctions." Mac laughed.

"Uh... Well, I think it's cool, you, uh... did you really have to ruin that for me, Boss?"

Mac laughed as Lindsay walked in and Adam left.

"Just got back from talking to the real estate agent. Danny just went to help out Jo and Sheldon. Seems a few people withdrew their offer on the house and I got the list of names. Also, Roland got the tour of the home first and was told that the home was computerized then a day or two later the office was broken into."

"Interesting. So, Roland knew but whoever our killer is, broke in, and may have gotten the edge. Let's go."

**At Brent Cross' apartment-**

After they introduced themselves they were let in. They sat on the couches while Brent sat on the love seat.

"We understand you had some issues with buying that home," Mac said.

"Yeah. The guy who was buying it wanted it more and was way too aggressive," Brent said.

"Aggressive how?" Lindsay asked.

"He said the house is special and computerized," he said then continued, "Computerized? A home is a home."

"Was this the man?" Mac asked as he held up the picture of Roland.

"No," Brent replied.

"How about this man?" Mac showed him a different picture.

"Yeah."

"You didn't know the home was computerized?" Lindsay asked.

"No. I thought maybe the guy was some nutso," Brent said.

"So you withdrew the offer. Why?" Mac asked.

"I don't know if it had anything to do with the home or not, but...," he said then paused for a second before resuming, "My wife and I got attacked almost a month ago and the guy said something about the home we were buying. I thought that buyers were private information. Then two weeks later we checked out the house again and it was like it had a mind of its own."

"How do you mean?" Mac asked confused.

"The lights would change color or flicker. An electronic voice would state that we needed to get out or the home would self-destruct."

After talking to him for a few minutes, the detectives went back to the car then talked while Mac drove back to the lab.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Lindsay asked.

"I won't know unless you tell me." Mac smiled.

"Maybe the guy wanted the house first then broke in the real estate office and found out that the house was computerized then went after Gwynn because at the time he disappeared, he and the attacker are the only ones bidding for the home."

**At the lab-**

Once they had the e-mail that was sent from Roland to his friends, Greg and Carol Jensen, Adam looked up Jensen's background when Lindsay approached.

"Looks like the Jensens have Roland's laptop. They might not be willing to talk to us because they had been accused of stealing some money at a friend's house, police did investigate, but there was no evidence that someone actually did it. The Jensens got a lawyer because of it."

"Looks like we will have to call their lawyer. We will have to get a search warrant also, I'll go do that and let you know when we can go and get that laptop."

"Lindsay, I thought of something." Lindsay stopped and turned then Adam continued. "What if the killer saw the e-mail, he could be trying to get the laptop."

"I don't think they would give up the laptop to a guy claiming to be a friend, that doesn't make sense."

"I hope not." Lindsay left to call the lawyer then to get a warrant.

**A few hours later at the Jensen home-**

Lindsay and Adam went to the home where they were let in and their lawyer, Steven Dennis, was in the room. Lindsay and Adam sat on the chairs; Dennis sat on the couch next to Carol. Greg sat on the love seat.

"What did you need to talk to my clients about?" Steven asked.

"We want to know when the last time you have spoken to Roland Gwynn,"

"No comment," Carol said.

"Who is this Roland Gwynn?" Steven asked.

"He was a friend of your clients, who is dead," Lindsay said as she noticed the shocked look on their faces.

"Oh, I see. When you called, I suspected something was up but I didn't realize this had involved a death of a man," Steven said.

"Well, we don't like to give out too much information over the phone," Lindsay said. She continued, "We want to know when the last time you spoke to Roland Gwynn."

"No comment," Greg said.

"When we looked into Roland's computer, we retrieved an e-mail that stated you are in possession of his laptop," Lindsay started as she gave the lawyer the copy of the e-mail then continued, "We would like the laptop and we do have a search warrant for it," Lindsay said.

"I don't know anything about this laptop," Carol said as she was telling the truth.

"Where is the warrant?" Steven asked then Adam gave him the warrant.

"Well, I think it would be easier to tell me where it is, I would hate to mess up this nice house and leave it messy once I get the laptop," Adam said with a smile.

"You can't just go trashing our home!" Carol said.

"Well, this warrant is valid and he did send you this e-mail so you have to give up the laptop," Steven said.

"Well, if you don't tell us, he will search." Lindsay looked at them.

"It would be easier if you did tell them where it is, show them where it is, or get it for them," Steven told them.

Greg stayed quiet as Carol told them, again, she didn't know anything about the laptop but Adam got up and started searching.

**In one of the rooms-**

Adam and the techs had been searching the house when Adam finally came across it. He plugged in the laptop to the tech computer and made sure it was Roland's, which it was.

"Whoa." Adam was shocked at what he saw.


	7. Info

He put the laptop in the bag then walked towards Lindsay. "Got it."

"If your clients have any trouble with anyone who wants Roland's laptop, be sure to let us know," Lindsay said while she gave Steven her card.

"Will do," Steven said as Lindsay and the team left.

**February 18th, 9am at the precinct-**

Jo, Don, Danny, and Sheldon met in the conference room as they talked about what the plan was.

"I have to go and help Mac with a search warrant so I can't go with you. But the suspect is there," Don said.

"Are you sure we can trust the man who called you?" Jo asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I trust him and he hasn't steered me wrong before. He's saved me before, too," Don said.

"He has?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Don said then continued. "I had the suspect watched after I got the info and the guy does live there."

"It's Terrence Davis, isn't it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Don said.

"What are we waiting for?" Sheldon asked.

Danny, Jo, Sheldon, and some officers went to the apartment while Don went to the lab.

**At the lab, 10am-**

Adam looked in the laptop and got lots of information on the computerized house that made him so intrigued by it that he didn't realize Mac was behind him.

"Adam? Adam," Mac put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam slightly jumped and turned to see Mac. "Sorry, Mac. I was, uh... fascinated by the information on the house."

"What did you find out?"

"Well, I think the idea of a computerized house is pretty neat, Mac! I mean the idea of it almost makes the Jetsons come to life!"

Mac looked at Adam surprised. "The Jetsons, Adam?"

"Yeah. It washes your dishes, takes out your trash, moves the TV, and tons of stuff."

"Adam."

"I'm still looking over the laptop so far but it seems there was a virus on the computer since there is a malware software that hadn't been completely removed. Here is the ballistics report, the bullets are a match to the gun that was used and the fingerprints on the bullet belong to Earnest Finnegan. Here is the information on him."

"Thank you, Adam," Mac said while he walked away and noticed Don walk in.

Mac and Don went in his office to talk about Earnest.

"Let's go see him but first get a warrant," Mac said.

"Oh?" Don sat on the chair.

"He has priors for aggravated assault and brandishing a weapon, and in fact, he used to have two guns registered to him. He got out of prison a year ago."

"Well, looks like we will have to visit him." Don and Mac then left for Earnest's home.

**At Earnest's home-**

Mac and Don showed up with a warrant. They knocked on the door then a few moments later Earnest opened the door.

"Detective Taylor, Detective Flack. We'd like to ask you some questions. Can we come in?" Mac asked.

"No," Earnest said annoyed then he started to close the door.

"Well, we have a warrant, so we are coming in, whether you like it or not," Don said.

"I don't want to talk and this is harassment!" He tried to close the door again, but Don pushed him back and cuffed him.

After a few minutes they found some guns. "I thought you weren't allowed to own any guns since you are a convicted felon," Mac said, then as he put the guns in the evidence bags.

"Go to hell!" Earnest yelled.

"Let's go," Don said while he took Earnest to the precinct and Mac went back to the lab.

**At the lab 4:30pm-**

Lindsay test fired the guns that were found in Earnest's home then after she made her report, she went to see Mac. Meanwhile, Adam continued to look over the laptop then put the information on a thumb drive and went to Mac's office as Lindsay walked in as well.

"I have finished looking over the laptop. Can I use your computer and show you what I found?" Adam held up the thumb drive.

"As long as the Jetsons aren't on it, you can," Mac said with a sly smile while Lindsay and Adam giggled.

"They aren't. It seems Roland was a computer whiz since he was able to hack into the camera feed of the computerized house. Check this out," Adam said while he pulled up some clips on the drive.

"Looks like Roland and Earnest did know each other," Mac said. They continued to look at the screen.

"But that's not all. You are looking at a crime scene," Adam said.

"What?" Lindsay asked surprised.

"Give it a few minutes and watch," Adam said.

"He knocks him out and takes him," Lindsay said.

"Now here is another scene just after we found his body," Adam said.

"The gun is in the home," Mac said.

"Can we change the lab to a computerized lab?" Adam asked. Lindsay and Mac gave him a curious look.

"No," Mac said firmly.

"But Mac, it's so neat to have the computers do the work for you. There are other files on the drive that you gotta see!"

"Adam," Mac said firmly, again.

"Well, my job is done. Now I will change into He-Man and go be with my girlfriend. Bye," Adam said as he backed out of the room, then spun towards the lockers.

"I think he's having too much fun with the computerized home case."

"Yes, he is." Mac and Lindsay looked at the files some more and noticed the home doing strange things.

"Adam likes this part of the computerized home?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes."

"I think he needs a vacation." They both sat on the chairs and watched more video.

**Outside the apartment of Robert Neilson-**

Jo stood at the side of the door as did Danny and she knocked. "NYPD! Robert Neilson!"

Danny listened for noises which he heard, then nodded at a SWAT member who used the ram and broke the door down.

"NYPD! Freeze!" Jo yelled as the detectives followed her in the apartment.

"No way!" Robert hid behind a couch, kneeling. The officers had their guns trained on him.

"Stand up and put your hands on your head!" Danny ordered.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked nervously.

"Nothing. And I ain't giving up, why don't you come and get me, baby?" Robert said quietly as he blew a kiss to Jo.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners? Show me your hands and I will come and put the cuffs on you," Jo said.

Robert smiled at Jo then crouched slowly towards the edge of the couch near Jo causing a few officers to get to the other side of Jo.

"Now, you better get up and put your hands on your head," Danny commanded.

"I'll get up alright. I want you babycakes," Robert said.

"You can't have me," Jo said annoyed.

Robert stood up and pointed his gun at Jo then shots were fired. After a few minutes Sheldon checked Robert's pulse and shook his head. Danny went to a table and looked around after he put his gloves on.

"Looks like we got our guy, we have a blue diamond and pearl necklace that Marion said she had stolen," Danny said.

"What about the other vic?" Sheldon asked.

"There was no jewelry or anything like that and the vic's husband said his wife didn't wear any. Her credit cards were put on hold but not used," Jo said.

"Look what I found," Danny said.

"Credit cards," Jo said.

"Belonging to the first vic," Danny said.

Danny, Sheldon, Jo, and the lab techs processed the house then went back to the lab where Don met them.

"Good timing you called," Jo said then continued when she looked at Danny and Sheldon, "We need to put the items in the evidence bin and get ready for another arrest."

"Hey guys. Mac and Lindsay went to the computerized house and I got an arrest warrant for Earnest Finnegan," Don said with the warrant in hand.

"Okay, let's go," Jo said.

**At the computerized house-**

After a few minutes of looking around and collecting evidence, they went in a walk-in closet then the door closed and the walls started to close in on them.

"Mac!"

Mac called Adam, "Adam, I need you to get back to the lab, now. Adam, did you hear me?" Mac looked at his phone and saw there was no signal. "No."

"Did you tell him?"

"I did hear him say his name but I don't know if he heard me or not."

"Oh great," Lindsay said quietly.

"I'm sure he will try to get a hold of me." He put his hands on one side of the wall then after a few minutes he put his foot up to try to stop the walls from coming together.

"What do you want me to do?" Lindsay asked.

"Put the cases side by side next to me." He strained.

**Meanwhile at a party-**

Adam was dressed up as He-Man and as his date, Marcia, came as Evil Lyn. A few party-goers scoffed at the idea of He-Man and Evil Lyn together but they all had fun. An hour after they got there he got a phone call, and Marcia stood next to him.

"Uh oh." Adam saw Mac was calling him.

"What?"


	8. Got 'im!

"Mac? Hello?" Adam took the phone off his ear and saw the call had ended. "That's weird." Adam had a strange feeling.

"Maybe it was a wrong number, you know. He accidentally ass dialed," she said slyly.

"My boss does not ass dial. " Adam tried calling Mac again, but didn't get an answer, so he called the NYPD to put a trace on Mac's last call. A minute later dispatch called him back and gave him the location of where Mac was. Adam thought to himself _I think he and Lindsay are in trouble_. "I gotta go back to work."

"Come on, we got here an hour ago."

"I know, but my work needs me."

"Fine." She looked at him angrily then continued, "I see Skelator. I'll go with him and take a cab when I'm done here." She then walked away.

"Great," Adam grumbled while he called a cab.

Lab security officers looked at Adam with confusion since he was still wearing his He-Man costume with the sword on his back.

"You come from a costume party?" the officer asked.

"Yeah and now my bosses need me here."

"Is Skelator causing trouble up there?" the officer smiled.

"If he is, I'll take care of him," Adam said.

"Good night," the security guard said with a smile.

Adam waved then went in the elevator and got to the lab and noticed it was mostly empty.

He went to the Audio/Visual department and checked with the computerized home since he still couldn't reach Mac. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh no." He called Jo. "Jo, I'm at the lab since Mac called and we lost a signal so I tried calling him back but I couldn't reach him. I need permission to hack into the computerized home because Mac and Lindsay are in trouble. Thanks." Adam then hung up.

**At the computerized home-**

Mac felt tired since he pushed the walls apart while Lindsay tried to use the cellphone, but it had no service. A few minutes later a pipe suddenly stuck out and sprayed cold water in the room. Mac wondered if Adam was at the lab or not.

"I still can't use the cell and the iPad won't connect either."

"Great. I hope Adam tried to call me back or called Jo or shown up at the lab by now. Use one of the cases and try to use it against that hole to keep the water from coming in too fast."

"Okay." Lindsay used the case to block the water then pushed it against the wall as the water lessened then another pipe opened up in front of Mac.

"Ah! COLD!" Lindsay turned and saw Mac was being sprayed with water. The water was already knee deep and she ran to him and put the case in front of the blast of water and held it.

"What do we do now?"

"See if you can find a vacuum cleaner hose so I can breathe through it and you can sit on my shoulders," Mac told her.

The water was up to Lindsay's shoulders by the time she got the vacuum cleaner hose to Mac's mouth, then she stood on his shoulders.

**At Earnest's home-**

Jo and Don were in the car when she got a phone call. "Danville, yeah, Adam. What? We are outside the suspect's home, keep trying to get in the computer to the home and I'll let you know when we arrest him. Bye." She looked at Don. "We need to hurry, it seems Mac and Lindsay are in grave danger. The home is acting like it has a mind of its own and Mac is holding the walls apart."

"Ooh. Let's go." Don and Jo got out as the officers approached the door. Don knocked then shouted, "NYPD! Open up!"

After a few moments the officer with the ram approached and broke the door down and officers converged.

"Put your hands up!" the officers yelled.

Earnest grinned then he threw his laptop towards the kitchen and it smashed against the tile floor.

"What was that for?" Don asked as he approached carefully and put the cuffs on him.

Earnest chuckled evilly while Sheldon grabbed the laptop and put it on the table. Danny had the computer hooked up to the laptop and they looked at the screen. "Shit! Jo! You gotta call Adam to the lab! Lindsay and Mac are in grave danger!" Danny said nervously. They saw Lindsay on Mac's shoulders holding the hose, even though it was dark because the camera had night vision.

"He's at the lab and he should be able to fix it now." She saw what they were looking at as did Don "Wow, trouble is right." She called Adam to let him know they had arrested the suspect.

"I guess we can charge him with attempted murder times two of a police officer," Don said while he glared at the suspect who was seated in his chair then told the officer near the suspect, "Get him to lockup."

**At the computerized house-**

"Come on Adam. Get us out of here," Lindsay said to herself while she held the hose up, concerned the water was up to Mac's neck. "I sure hope Adam has finally gotten control over this house. He loves the idea of a computerized house? If he still likes the idea of a computerized house, you will have to talk to him."

When the lights went out and the water stopped, it wasn't yet over Mac's head but he had to lift his head to breathe comfortably.

Mac laughed a bit, "I think he will have changed his mind by now." He talked out of the side of his mouth.

"I think someone has been controlling the home."

"It made sense that someone else was controlling it." Mac talked out of the side of his mouth.

"Can you feel the walls still moving?"

"No. I'm wondering if Adam has control of the home now since the water stopped." Mac felt very tired; he wondered how long he was holding the walls apart since it had drained him.

The pipe that had unleashed the water earlier sucked the water out of the room, so Mac carefully brought his foot down. As he did, the lights came back on. Lindsay took the cases away, then after a few moments the water was gone. Mac stood for a few seconds. After Lindsay put the cases down she noticed Mac wasn't very steady on his feet so she helped him sit near the wall that he had his hands on.

**Just outside the room where Mac and Lindsay were-**

Don had been at the home for a few minutes when Adam called him.

"Yeah. There is? Okay." Don walked over to another room then felt the wall for a secret passageway and the wall opened up. He talked to Adam, "Now I hope there isn't going to be a boogeyman showing up or some ghost."

Adam giggled, "No, there isn't."

Don took a flashlight, turned it on, and entered the passageway, while an officer stood near the opening, watching Don go in. Don kept his phone to his ear and a flashlight in his other hand. "Okay, Adam, where do I go?" After a few minutes of Adam telling Don where to go he stopped and looked at an area he was in with a flashlight. "I assume there isn't anything that is going to hurt me." He started to push but couldn't. "Adam, are you sure this is the wall that opens up?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let me call Lindsay." Once he got Lindsay on the phone he said, "Can you have Mac move? I think he happens to be blocking the door that can swing open." He noticed Lindsay helping Mac up, then Lindsay picked up the case and they moved a few inches to the left. He called Don, "Okay, try it again."

Don opened the door and saw Lindsay and Mac looking at him. "Hey guys, Adam has shown me how to get you out of here."

"Great." Lindsay picked up the two cases, followed Don out and Mac walked out slowly after them.

"So, did we find a gun?" Don asked as they got into a room.

"Yeah. One of the lab techs texted me and told me he found it and it's already back at the lab actually," Lindsay said.

"Thanks," Mac said to Don then gave Lindsay the keys, "You're drivin'.

**Back at the lab-**

Adam reached for his sword and raised it above his head, "By the power of Grayskull!" Then he made noises to imitate Prince Adam changing into He-Man then brought the sword down to his chest and held the blade with the other hand and said, "I have the power!" Adam yelled while Danny approached.

"Adam?" Danny said then asked, "What is this?" as he motioned to Adam's clothes.

"Oh, how long have you been watchin'?" Adam asked surprised.

"Enough to wonder what you are doing?" Danny smiled.

"I had a costume party tonight and I couldn't change." Adam had his jeans on and a shirt but still had the sword in its holder and red boots. "Where's Jo and Sheldon?"

"They are finishing up the scene where we arrested him."

**Thirty minutes later-**

Mac and Lindsay arrived at the lab and put the items in an evidence box and Danny processed them. Lindsay and Mac went to their respective lockerooms to change and dry off, then a little later Mac went to his office and laid on the couch. A while later Jo and Sheldon arrived while Adam finished with processing the video.

After awhile, Adam put away the evidence then followed Jo and Lindsay to Mac's office.

"Mac, you need to go home for the night. I can finish up here," Jo told him.

Mac sat up carefully; he felt sore then gave Adam a perplexed look.

"What? Oh, uh, costume party, I didn't go home," Adam said.

"Well, what does Earnest say?" Mac asked as he sat back and sighed.

"He just wanted the house and didn't want anyone to get in the way," Jo said.

"Mac, is there anyway to maybe see if the computerized home can be disabled before someone buys it?" Adam asked.

"I thought you like the idea of a computerized home?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, I did but uh... I think it's better on the Jetsons than in real life," Adam said.

They all laughed while they talked in Mac's office, then everyone went home for the night.


End file.
